


Flirting 101

by Anerol152



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Old People In Love, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerol152/pseuds/Anerol152
Summary: It's time to see some flirting, Albus/Minerva style. Will mostly be sweet, and make Minnie roll her eyes, but it's Albus and Minerva, what do you expect. :)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 28





	Flirting 101

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another repost from ff! Go me for still failing to write more than ideas :D  
> But on a serious note, I hope you'll like this old (yes that is a pun) fic while I struggle with writing new original content :)

Minerva closed her eyes for a moment. It had been a long day in the office, looking through the letters she had gotten from the parents of potential students. Their number kept increasing as the years pass and more and more Muggleborns were being born. Normally, that would have been a blessing. Unfortunately for her, it was anything but.

She looked up from the papers to level a glare at the person sitting on the opposite of her, one Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore. He calmly sat there, eating his Lemon Drops and ignoring the-ever increasing-pile of letters.

He noticed she was glaring at him and gave her his trademark smile with extra twinkles in his eyes. That particular distraction technique had stopped working on her a couple of decades ago-not that it kept him from trying.

"Minerva, my dear, is there a problem?"

He looked the picture of innocence. Minerva wanted to smack the top of his head. Sadly, as the Deputy, she had to be above such childish actions.

"The problem, Albus, is that I'm doing all the work while you simply sit there, eating your candy like you do every time we have work to do!"

"How about I make it up to you?" he tried, but she merely sighed and shook her head. "Oh, come on, Minerva, I promise it won't end up like last time. I'll even take you to dinner!"

"Dining in the Great Hall doesn't count, Albus."

"I never said it would be in the Great Hall, my dear."

"Albus, I swear, if you take me to Madam Puddifoot's-"

"Minerva, I mess up sometimes, but I do plan to live a few decades more."

"I'm glad to hear that, because you are going to help me with this or you can forget that dream," she said, still glaring.

"Your wish is my command." Dumbledore made an exaggerated bow but, seeing her expression, decided to get to work as soon as possible.

* * *

They worked in peace until hours deep into the night. Albus looked at the clock above the fireplace and decided they had worked for long enough.

"I think that's it for the night, don't you? And we still have to have that dinner I promised you," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Albus, you really don't have to do this; this isn't the first nor the last-don't deny it-time this happened. It's practically a routine by now; you procrastinate and I make you actually do something every once in awhile. It's simply the way things are."

"But that's the problem! We've been over this routine too many times by now and I think it's about time for a change."

She raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-like way and decided agreeing now would save her valuable time. "Alright, but just this once!"

"I swear you won't regret it, Minerva, my dear." With that, he stood up and gave her his trademark smile that did nothing to reassure her.

* * *

"Oh, Albus," she smiled despite her irritation as they entered the room.

"It's not Madam Puddifoot's, nor the Great Hall, so you don't get the right to complain."

She said nothing and took his hand as he led her to the table. She didn't know when he'd found the time to turn the old classroom into something like this.

"You know, I used to go to the Astronomy Tower to see stars, but now I can just look into your eyes."

"Oh, Albus, you old flirt," she said, unable to stop smiling. Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.


End file.
